D4: The Final Season
by tjmakay
Summary: The Ducks have graduated from Eden Hall and lots of changes are on the horizon. read and Review. All reviews and ideas are appreciated. I was only 14 when I started writing this so be nice.
1. Graduation

D4:The Final Season

By: Tammy Kaiser

Based On Characters By: Steven Brill

Chapter 1: Graduation

18 year old Charlie Conway stood in front of the duck bench. He wore his red graduation gown. It was decorated with four pins and National Honor's society cords. The first pin was in the shape of a silver skate. It indicated that he played hockey. The second pin was a duck logo pin with a star. This pin indicated that he was a star player on the team. The third pin was in the shape of the letter "C" It indicated that he was the team's captain. The last pin was his academic pin. It was in the shape of a book.

Charlie's friend, Gordon Bombay walked up behind him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he picked up Charlie's mortar board that was lying on the bench

"Oh, Hi Gordon. You scared me. I just have something heavy weighing on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want to ask Linda to marry me but I don't know how." Linda Dennison was Charlie's girlfriend of four years.

"Isn't it a little too soon?"

"Bombay, we've been going out forever. If I don't propose soon she's gonna wonder whether or not I plan on marrying her."

"Okay. Exactly when and where do you plan on proposing to her?"

"Tonight at the post graduation party."

"First of all don't do it at the party. It'll be too crowded. Take her someplace romantic."

"I know just the place."

"Second of all do you have a ring?"

Charlie reached into the pocket of his black dress pants and brought out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful cushion cut solitaire diamond ring.

"Charlie, it's amazing."

"It's my mom's from when she married my dad. She didn't want it due to too many memories. When I told her I was going to ask Linda to marry me she gave it to me."

"Last of all, do you know what you are going to say?"

"Yup." Charlie told Gordon what he had planned to say."

"That's a start." Gordon looked at his watch. "You better get going. They are going to be taking roll call soon." Charlie and Gordon left the rink together.

An hour later the strains of "Pomp and Circumstance filled the field house as Eden Hall Academy's valedictorian, Charlie Conway, marched his 225 classmates in. The headmaster gave the introduction and than introduced Charlie.

"The class of '99's valedictorian is not only a talented athlete but a model student. He has devoted his free time to tutoring others, helping with fund raisers and studying. He is also a 4.0 student and at the top of his class. Ladies and Gentlemen, Charlie Conway."

"Mr. Buckley, fellow students, and honored guests. Today is not a day to be sad. It is a day to celebrate. A day to celebrate 12 years of hard work and determination. A day of friends, family, and memories. When I first came here I was uncomfortable and wanted to be somewhere else . Now Eden Hall is the only place I want to be. Who knows maybe in a few years I will back here taking the current coach's job from him." There was a slight chuckle from the audience. "Today the word sad isn't in our vocabulary. Instead it has been replaced with the words future, challenge and change. No, today is not a day to be sad. It is a day to celebrate. A day to celebrate us. My fellows students go forth and accept all the challenges and change the future has to offer."

Next the scholarships were given out. The dean from U.S.C. was there to give the ducks their four year scholarships. All 13 Ducks would be going to college together. That made them very happy. Before long it was time to give out diplomas with the first 13 going to the ducks. "Lester Henry Averman, Adam Ferguson Banks, Charles Ian Conway, Julie Mae Gaffney, Guy Zachariah Germaine, Gregory Eric Goldberg, Constance Rose Maroue, Luis Carlos Mendoza, Dean Kristopher Portman, Fulton Alexander Reed, Dwayne Scott Robertson, Russell Thomas Tyler, and Kenneth Jordan Wu. Congratulations to all of our Ducks." Everyone cheered.


	2. A Proposal And The Accident

Chapter 2:A Proposal And The Accident

At 9:00 that same night Charlie led Linda to a spot on the ice.

"Linda, I just want you to know how much I love you and that you mean the world to me. I would give you the moon and stars if I could."

"I love you too Charlie."

"Linda Georgia Ann Dennison, He said as he knelt down on the ice on one knee. "I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with you if you will do me the honor of being my lawfully wedded wife."

Charlie put the ring on Linda's left ring finger. She was so happy she was speechless so she just shook her head and hugged him as she began to cry hysterically. Once she stopped crying he took her hand.

"You know this is where I first kissed you. Remember? It was after the JV varsity showdown and we were celebrating. That was the day the school switched mascots. We were so excited that we kissed."

"Yeah I remember. Come on let's go tell everyone the good news."

Charlie and Linda were on their way to the post graduation party at the local bowling alley. All of the sudden the rain covered streets became slippery. The blue 1996 Chevy Tahoe slid off the road and rolled over into a ditch.

"Hello?" said Casey groggily as she answered the ringing phone just after midnight.

"Excuse me are you Casey Davidson?" asked the voice on the other end using her married name.

"Yes I am." she said sitting up.

"Do you have a son named Charles Conway?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but your son has been in an accident."

"Oh my god! Is he ok?"

"We're not sure yet. He and the young lady he was with are both unconscious. They are on their way to Minneapolis Metropolitan Medical Center right now."

"Thank you sir." she said and hung up the phone. "Nick, Charlie's been in an accident. We have to get to the hospital. Go wake up Kristy and Mallory."

"Is he ok?"

"They're not sure yet."

An hour later Casey, Nick, Gordon, Coach Orion and all of the ducks met in the lobby of the hospital. They were all crying.

"Does anyone know where they were headed?" Casey asked."

"I think I might." said Gordon.

"Where?" asked Casey

"If I know the two of them they were on their way to the party...... to announce their engagement."

"She said yes?" Casey asked

"Charlie's getting married?" Banks asked.

"If he gets through this." Gordon replied.

Everyone was happy for a second then they remembered why they were there. Crying and weeping they walked into the waiting room.

"Which ones of you are Casey and Nicholas Davidson?" The doctor asked. Casey and Nick stood up.

"How is he?"

"We have him in surgery right now. A 30 inch section of his intestine was twisted and we have to remove it. We'll know more after the operation. We'll do more testing and by early tomorrow morning we'll know the full extent of damage"

"Thank you sir." Said Coach Orion

"How about the young lady he was with?" asked Casey

"She's perfectly fine. In fact we are going to be releasing her within the next few hours. It's Charlie we should be worried about."

At 1:30 Linda's mom walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Casey told her

Linda walked into the waiting room.

"Mom, he asked me to marry him. I'm scared mom, I don't want to lose him."

At 3:30 the doctor walked in on quite a sight. 13 18 year olds were spread out on the waiting room floor. The five adults as well as Casey and Nick's three year old twins slept in the chairs. He shook Casey's shoulder.

"Doctor." she said.

"Charlie is going to be fine. There is no more damage and he has regained consciousness. He does have a broken leg though."

"Can we see him?" Goldberg asked

"Of course. In fact he's been asking for you."

"Thank you." Casey said to the doctor

The doctor gave her Charlie's room number.

"Ok troops," said Casey after telling everyone Charlie was going to be ok. "Let's fall out."

They all walked out of the waiting room together.


	3. Wedding Plans And The Letter

Chapter 3: Wedding Plans and The Letter

When everyone got to Charlie's room he was sitting up.

"Hey everyone." he said

"Hey Charlie, we heard the news." said Averman.

"Yeah." said Portman. "Here comes the bride all dressed in white. Where is the groom? He's in his dressing room. Why is he there? He lost his underwear." He sang as he danced around. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up! Congratulations man." said Banks.

"Thanks." Charlie said. "Hey guys can I talk to Gordon alone?"

"Sure." They all said, and they left the room.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." Gordon said giving him a hug.

"Gordon, For the past eight years you have been like a dad_ AND_ a big brother to me. Gordon, will you be my best man?"

"I'd be honored Charlie."

"Thanks Gordon." he said.

"You wouldn't mind walking Connie down the isle would you? She's my maid of honor." said Linda standing in the doorway

"Not at all. I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey hon, I almost forgot... I have something else for you." He handed her a blue box with a red ribbon that said "Tiffany's" on it. Charlie had gotten it on a recent trip to New York.

"Go ahead, open it."

Linda opened it Inside were a pair of earrings with light blue stones.

"Charlie, they're beautiful."

"I thought with your hair they would be perfect. They're real sapphires."

"Charlie, they must've costed a fortune." Charlie laughed.

"A whole two months of saving my checks from bagging groceries at County Market."

"Well, I love them. They're beautiful."

"Just like you." Charlie added. "Now we have to set a date for the wedding."

"How bout Christmas Eve?"

"Hmm, Casey And Nicholas Davidson And Leslie and Andrew Dennison request your presence at the marriage of their children Charles Ian and Linda Georgia Anne on Friday, December the 24th Nineteen hundred and ninety nine at 6:00 P.M. at Saint Matthew's Church 5th Street, Minneapolis, Minnesota. A reception and dance will be held at 8:00 P.M. at the Angel Ballroom, Carson Avenue Minneapolis, Minnesota. RSVP by November 17th 1999 to the address and phone number below. Sounds good." Charlie said.

"Come On Connie." said Linda. She, Connie, Julie, her mom, Charlie's mom, and her two sisters, Natalie and Kylie, were at the fanciest Bridal shop in Minneapolis trying on dresses. It had been a month since the accident.

"You are supposed to be helping me pick out a dress."

"I like the second one you tried on."

The dress that Connie was referring to was a long, white, Cinderella type dress with short sleeves, and a cathedral length train that bustled at the back.

"I agree." said Linda's mom.

"Me too." said Julie.

"I have to agree with Mom, Connie, and Julie." said Natalie.

"I guess a decision has been made." said Linda.

"Great." said the store clerk .

"We'll have it ordered right away so we can start making the alterations."

"Thank you. Now we have to pick out the bridesmaids dresses."

The seven women looked around the store for about 15 minutes. They finally settled on a soft pink A line spaghetti strapped dress.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Charlie.

"Fine." said Linda. Linda was now living with Charlie in a small apartment above the garage of the house Charlie's mom and step dad had just bought.

"I brought in the mail."

"Did I get anything?"

"Here." she said handing him an envelope.

His smile faded as he looked at it.

"It's from my dad.....my real dad." He opened the letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I know you probably don't remember me very well, you were only two when you and your mom left. Just barely out of diapers. I am sorry if you have had a tough childhood. I take full responsibility. I now regret the choice I made to not keep in touch. Now that you are of age, I believe that you will be turning 18 soon, I would like to get to know the son I left behind. I have talked with your mom and we agreed it was time you knew what happened I want you to understand that things were very complicated but I will tell you that I was messed up for a very long time. I was a meth addict and an alcoholic. I think the only time I was sober was when I married your mom._ _I am ashamed to say that the day you were born I came to the hospital drunk and high on meth. One day it became too much for your mom. I took the money she had been saving to buy us a nicer car and to rent us a much bigger apartment and used it on meth and alcohol. That night your mom packed your stuff into her '72 Ford, left and never looked back. Looking back I realize it was the right thing for her to take you away from all of that. One day ten years ago I realized that it had become too much after I woke up in the hospital after a near fatal meth overdose. I spent four months in rehab and came out clean. I have been sober now for nine years. About seven years ago while working as a janitor for a Seattle high school I met Andrea, a beautiful history teacher. After a six month courtship we were married. Two years later we had our twins, Kade and Addison. They are now four and a half and getting ready to enter preschool. A year ago our only daughter Hermione was born. Yeah, I know, it's a weird name and it took some getting used to but Andrea is a Harry Potter fan and she fell in love with the name. She has just started to walk. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the grief I have put you through. The five of us would very much like to meet the missing member of our beautiful family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Martin C. Conway_

_P.S. Don't be angry with your mom for not telling you that we spoke. I asked her not to because I wanted to contact you myself. _

_Martin Charles Conway_

_318 Seneca St._

_Seattle, Washington 98101_

_206-372-0104_

As Charlie looked up from the letter he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong hon?" Linda asked him.

"My dad wants to meet me. I have no clue what to do. I haven't seen him in 16 years."

"Why don't you call him?" Linda asked.

"I'm terrified to. What would I say to him?"

"Just tell him that you got his letter and that you are interested in him and your step mom and brothers and sister. Let him now that what's done is done and that you forgive him."

Charlie went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed the Conway home. It rang three times.

"Hello, Conway residence Addison speaking." said a small voice on the other end.

"Is Your daddy home?"Charlie asked shakily.

"One moment please. Dad!" the little boy called. "Telephone."

A minute later Charlie heard the sound of a separate extension being picked up and the other one being set down in it's cradle.

"Hello, this Martin Conway. How can I help you?"

"My name is Charlie Conway."

It took Martin a minute to get over the shock of hearing from his son, but they were soon telling each other about themselves. After talking for about 25 minutes they had planned for Martin to bring his family to Minneapolis in August to meet Charlie. Charlie was nervous and excited all at the same time. He couldn't wait. He had forgiven his father and in the process now knew he had a step mom, two brothers and a sister.


	4. Averman's Farewell

Chapter 4: Averman's Farewell

"Did he say why he wanted to meet us here?" asked Julie.

"He just said he wanted to talk to us." said Charlie. The gang had just arrived at Flat Rock Brooke Park, a place they had all met several times before. Averman had called Charlie and told him to ask the gang to meet him there at noon. At exactly noon Averman showed up with a somber look on his face that said what he was going to tell them was NOT good news. "Averman, so what's the deal dude?" asked Portman.

"Ok guys I am just gonna get it out now and get it over with. Guys, I am not going to go to U.S.C. with you."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Charlie. "This is a joke right? Am I on Most Hilarious Hidden Videos or something?"

"Sorry Charlie. I passed the ASVAB test and I am joining the Coast Guard. I leave for Cape May, New Jersey in two weeks." They didn't know what to say. They were speechless.

"Don't look so down you guys. You'll do fine without me."

"What does that mean?"asked Guy.

"Take a seat guys and I will tell you. Everyone seems to be a vital part of the team. First we were District Five. I mean we really sucked. We were nine and 0. I had no problem fitting in. Than Gordon came along and you guys got better. Than we were Team USA and you got even better. Than we came to Eden Hall and you got better still and it had become difficult for me to fit in . Now you are going off to U.S.C., almost Minor league level stuff. Charlie, You are one of the top defense men under 21 in the state, Julie, you have a killer glove and Goldberg they say your stick is where pucks go to die. Russ and Fulton, no goalie dare try to block one of your shots. Guy and Dwayne, your puck handling skills are the best in the state. Connie and Ken, you know how to help anyone out of a tight corner. Portman, whenever you step onto that ice you can see the other players shaking. Luis you are the fastest skater under 21 in the country and Banks you are the leading scorer under 21 in the state and you, Charlie , Fulton and Julie are being considered for the Olympics. I don't feel like I fit in with you guys. I haven't for a long time. While you guys got to be better players I haven't changed. I am still that wise ass little kid who can't hit a puck."

"Averman, don't say that. You are more than just that. Our team needs you." said Banks.

"I think I would be of better use serving my country and saving lives. I have been training since I found out I passed my ASVAB in March. First I am going to go to boot camp and than I am going to go to "A" school. I want to be a rescue swimmer. I am sorry to disappoint you guys. Listen, mom and I are going shopping to get my stuff for boot camp. I have to go."

As the 12 friends watched Averman get into the car and watched as he and his mom drove off they were still at a loss for words. They had lost a Duck. After a few minutes of silence Charlie broke the ice.

"As captain of the team I just want to say that this bites the big one, but he has a point. He never has been one of our strongest players. All we can do is let him go."

"You know what he needs?" Adam asked.

"A swift kick in the ass if you ask me." said Portman.

"He needs a proper Mighty Ducks send off. We should throw him a party."

There was no arguing with that one. Charlie and Adam were right. All they could do was to end Averman's participation with the team properly.

"Where do you want the achievement plaque?" asked Fulton. It was party day, the day before Averman was scheduled to leave.

"Over there on that table." said Charlie pointing to a small spindle legged table next to the food..

Banks's mom, Charlie's mom, Julie, Connie, Linda, Gordon and Coach Orion had generously made food for the party. Banks's mom had made hot beef and ham sandwiches, Charlie's mom had made a heaping crock pot of her famous baked beans that the team loved so much, Connie had made a huge bowl of "Connie's Best Potato Salad", Julie had made a delicious looking seven layer salad, Gordon had made his easy cheesy hash brown potatoes, Coach Orion had brought taco chips and a pan of his famous taco dip and Linda, who admitted that she wasn't a wiz in the kitchen, had ordered a huge sheet cake with Averman's senior hockey picture on it. It said "Thanks For The Memories Averman"

"Where do you want the memory collage?" asked Julie.

"Over there on the easel next to the gift table." Charlie told her. Also a DVD chronicling Averman's eight years with the team had been made by Guy using pictures they had found or had been given. He had set it to music. The team had been working for several hours setting up for the party at Banks's parents' mansion. Their basement was enormous. Charlie and Adam were stringing up a sign that said "Good Bye Averman."

An hour later Averman arrived with his parents. When he walked in the Ducks couldn't believe what they saw. His neck length curly red locks had been cut extremely short and his Harry Potter wire rims had been replaced with contact lenses. Charlie, Connie and Guy were shocked. They had not seen Averman without his glasses since kindergarten.

"Wow Averman," said Fulton, whose own shoulder length brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Fulton." replied Averman. There was an exchange of hugs between Averman and the rest of the team.

The Ducks spent the better part of 15 minutes visiting with Averman and getting to know more about the new adventure he was about to embark on. Before long Charlie said "May I have your attention everyone?" Everyone quieted down to listen to what their captain had to say.

"We are here today to honor and say farewell to a guy who is not only a great hockey player, but a great friend and a brave American citizen. Averman first of all I want to present you with this achievement plaque in recognition of eight years of loyalty and service to the Ducks family."

Charlie handed Averman the plaque. You could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes as Charlie hugged him.

"And now a tribute to Les Averman, our amazing right wing man. Connie lights please."

Charlie pressed play on the DVD player's remote and an action shot of Averman skating appeared on the screen along with the words "Lester Henry Averman: Right Wing Sensation. The Song "Lean On Me" began to play.


End file.
